In the End
by Coffin Tramp
Summary: Rogue has finally found someone she can be close to, Lance. They grow closer, but it may ultimatley tear them apart when things go too far one night. Then when things take a turn for the worse, someone from Rogue's past shows up. rola!
1. Bare Skin

Chapter1  
Bare Skin

Cutting 6th period, Rogue slipped through a few alleyways, looking to be alone. She couldn't help but to feel depressed, she was back to being 'that-freaky-loner-Goth-chick' again. Oh well, it wasn't the first time, and she could take care of herself. The cool fall breeze scraped a few leaves across the road. Then she saw Lance, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and a distressed look on his face.

"What's your problem?" Rogue asked Lance, as she walked up to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said, turning to face the cool brick wall of the alley behind the gas station. He couldn't tell her that Kitty, the one girl he really thought cared for him, had admitted to feeling nothing but pity for him. And that after Magneto decided his great son, Pietro, was in charge of the Brotherhood, he had left and had no where to stay. Or that he'd been crushing on her for a long time and his heart was racing beyond control.

"Fine Lance. Be that way, but I'll bet ya five bucks you're bumming over Kitty and Kurt finally gettin' together." The look on Lance's face told Rogue that she'd hit his weakest spot. Kitty.

"Shut up!" Lance spun around and gave Rogue a dirty look, as the ground trembled briefly.

"Oh, who really gives a damn 'bout them anyway? It ain't like it wasn't obvious."

Lance looked up at Rogue; "Well it's not like you could ever get close enough to anyone to really care anyway," as he blinked back tears of desperation.

Rogue slapped him hard across his face, yelling; "Don't ya ever say that to me. Ever! Ya will never know how much it hurts to know you'll never be able to touch any livin' thing!" as a single tear fell from her eye.

As Rogue raised her hand to slap him again, her sleeve slipped down just a bit. Lance grabbed her wrist, his hand landing fully on Rogue's bare skin.


	2. Question Everything

Chapter2  
Question Everything

A tiny shock, more like static, passed between them. Then nothing. They stood that way for a while, and then Lance slowly reached out, and touched the side of Rogue's face. His mind was racing, Rogue was so beautiful, and her eyes were such a deep green. She was getting scared. She had seen a brief glimpse of Lance's feelings for her, nearly a mirror image of hers for him. She backed away hurriedly, then sprinted quickly out of the alley. Lance just stood there, uncertain about what had just happened. He lightly touched his face, and realized that if Rogue had hit him any harder; he'd have a busted jaw.

Later that day, as Rogue was writing her English essay in her and Kitty's room, Kitty phased through the wall.

"Holy Shit! Kitty don't do that!" Rogue jumped, almost dropping her notebook into the floor.

"Jeez, sorry Rogue. It's, like, my room too." Kitty phased through the divider of their room to grab a sweatshirt from her side.

"Yeah, well I still think the door should be on my side of the room. You never use it anyway! You always phase through into my side!" they fought like sisters, not that that was possible.

"So what?" Kitty said, putting her hand on her hip, ready to take on Rogue's bad attitude.

"Whatever. Hey, Kitty. Have noticed anythin' odd with Lance lately?" Rogue asked Kitty quietly.

"No, just that he's been, like, totally moping all the time. Why?"

"It's, just that, I saw him today, and he grabbed my arm. But nothin' happened."

"That's, like, totally weird. Maybe your powers advanced."

"Maybe. Let's try." Rogue and Kitty touched the palms of their hands together, and Rogue's powers went full on crazy.

"Oww!" they both jumped back, holding their hands close.

"Ok, like, maybe not. Oh great. I'm talkin' like you again."

"Sorry Rogue. What do you think triggered it to, like, go away?"

"I'm not sure. I just hope it's not temporary, sometimes this power is, like, more trouble than it's worth. Do you always hafta say 'like' in every sentence?"

Rogue felt an old lonesome ache inside again; as she remembered what it was like it was to not have someone drop after touching her.

That afternoon, Rogue went to see the professor. Her head was swimming with questions.

"Do you think it's even possible?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Well, Rogue, it's obviously possible. But I'm not sure how, or even why, Lance would be the only one unaffected. Especially since you've used your power against him before this." Professor X look intrigued about her power's apparent growth. "I'll look into this immediately, and notify you soon if anything is discovered. But you must finish your essay first, Rogue. Your English grade is rather poor this semester, if your grade drops much further, you'll lose privileges."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Nothin' below 'C-'. I'm goin'. Thanks professor."

That night, Rogue's dreams were a tangled, confusing mess. She most often saw Lance in the alley, shivering and sleeping fitfully. Other times she was happy, wearing flip-flops, shorts and a tank top, her mesh over shirt no were to be seen. Lance was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans, holding her in his arms, and she had laid her head on his freckled shoulder. She was sayin' somethin', as he brought his head down to kiss her. But every now and then, she saw Lance on the ground, not moving, dead. She woke up with a start, very worried about Lance. This wasn't her normal behavior, and she knew it, but she blew it off as leftovers from Kitty.


	3. Getting Closer

Chapter3  
Getting Closer

It was around midnight when Rogue woke up and snuck out to the alley where Lance was in her dreams. She walked through the dark haze, finally getting to the alleyway. She found him sleeping behind the rusty dumpsters, were she'd seen him.

"Lance," she whispered quietly, "Lance. Hey get up." Rogue leaned over and shook his shoulder; pushing herself back just before his fist swung past her and the ground shook slightly.

"Damn it, Lance! Watch who you're swingin' at!"

"Rogue!" Lance said groggily. "What are you out doing here? It's freezing."

"Ya don't think I know that? Now get up, you're comin' with me." Rogue was getting cold herself, and she was wearing a coat, hat, and gloves. She couldn't believe how cold Lance was when she took his hand to help him up, or why she was even out here.

"Where?" Lance asked, slowly stretching his back.

"Where do you think? Back to the mansion, genius." She was beginning to get impatient.

"But…" Lance was getting a little suspicious.

"No tests. I swear. Now lets go. Grab your bag."

They managed to sneak back in without tripping any alarms, and headed up to Rogue's room. They stopped and grabbed blankets from the laundry room, and went up the last flight of stairs.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Lance was very on edge. He knew this place had a killer surveillance system. Literally.

"No, but if ya don't shut up, we will be." Rogue was exhausted, and she had school in the morning. She tossed the blankets on the floor; "You're sleepin' there. No arguments."

"Ok. Thanks Rogue. Goodnight."

"Whatever. See ya in the morning, Lance."

Lance slept better than he had in days, warm and the floor was soft compared to the asphalt he'd been sleeping on for the past week.

That morning, Rogue found Lance still asleep on the floor, snoring. She nudged him lightly with her foot.

"Lance, I'm goin' downstairs for breakfast. I'll bring you some later. Stay in here."

"Fine. Hey where's the bathroom?" Lance asked, looking desperate.

"Down the hall. Hurry. Everyone else should be getting' up soon."

When Lance got back, Rogue was dressed and finishing putting her black lipstick. Lance looked at her, words sticking in his throat, as she turned towards him.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Rogue look him, he seemed embarrassed and wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I, just, ah, well, um, I'm not really, ah, sure how to, um, say this, but, um," he stepped closer to her until they were only a few inches away, "I, ah, wanted to tell you that I, um, I, well… this." He leaned forward, and pressed his mouth to Rogue's, and to his surprise, she was kissing him back. Lance pulled her close to him, afraid if he let her go, she'd get all bitchy, and he'd never get any closer.

I am dedicating this chapter to John Ritter who died Thursday night, September 11, 2003. We miss you.


	4. Dark Secrets

Chapter4  
Dark Secrets

Rogue hurriedly went to the kitchen; afraid of the feelings she shared with Lance. When she got to the kitchen, Logan was the only one there. He sniffed the air as Rogue walked in.

"Rogue, where did you go last night?" Logan asked, slightly annoyed.

"No where." Rogue said, getting a little worried about Lance being found.

"Kid, don't lie to me. I haven't told anyone, but I saw ya leave, an' then come back with Lance last night. And I can smell him all over you."

"Nothin' happened, ok. It's just, that well, I ran into him yesterday in an alley, then I kept thinkin' 'bout him last night, so went lookin' for him, and he was there, so made him come back with me. He slept on the floor." Rogue said, grabbing a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"I trust ya, kid. But be careful. Lance can be trouble. And don't kiss the boys before breakfast." Logan turned back to the window. Rogue wiped at her mouth, wondering how Logan knew that.

After Rogue went to the bathroom to fix her make-up after training, Professor X asked her if she wanted her own room. Since they had so many empty guestrooms, he said he was offering one to all the older kids. Rogue accepted, and her and Lance moved her stuff upstairs to the room with the balcony overlooking the back yard. Kurt and Kitty helped with the stuff that was too big to fit through the hallways When they were done, Lance told Rogue that Logan was taking him to the Brotherhood house later to get his stuff, if it was even there anymore.

After he left, Rogue went and sat down on the balcony. She slowly tugged her gloves off, the black polish on her nails catching the sunlight. She pulled her bracelets off, and lightly ran her fingers over the shiny ridges that marred her wrists. She hadn't cut herself in almost a year now, but many times she'd come close to backsliding back to it. She could remember the last time, how cool the knife was in her hand, and how warm her blood felt, running down her palms, dripping off her fingers, leaving a dark red puddle on the floor…

It was right after she got here. She'd been cutting for a while by then. Lightly at first, just to see blood. Then deeper, until she couldn't stop, the pain became essential. But that time she had meant business. She wanted to give up, she was so sick of the world, and the uncontrollability of her powers. She had stared at her blood, streaming from her arms, dripping onto her toes. She then began smearing blood all over the closet walls. Writing in it, Rogue had just stood there, staring at the bloodied walls. It had looked like a scene from a horror flick as she fell to the floor. Logan had found her, busted down her locked door. Ever since then he'd been incredibly protective of her.

When Lance and Logan came back, Rogue had already made up her mind. If she couldn't find reason enough to keep playing this game of living, she'd have to do something drastic.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Lance! Hello, I'm talking to you." Rogue tried to get his attention.

"What? Oh, I don't care." Lance was standing on Rogue's new bed; helping her paint her room jade green.

"Well, I do. Let's go to the park tonight. After the lights go on." Rogue was bored with staying home all the time.

"But the lights come on before curfew."

"I know, we'll leave around midnight after everyone's asleep."

"Awlright, I'll go with you. It could be fun." Lance glanced at Rogue through his hair, trying to see if Rogue caught his drift.


	5. Score

Chapter5  
Score

At about eleven o'clock, Rogue crept down to Lance's room. She had a black Smile Empty Soul concert tee and leather pants on. The shirt was the one Lance had bought her when they had started officially dating a month ago or so. He given it to her as birthday/just-because-I-like-you gift, since she wouldn't tell him when her birthday was.

"You're actually wearing it?" Lance was surprised. He had no clue what type of music she liked, so he bought one of his favorite band's shirts. It actually looked kinda sexy on her. The dark material hung just right.

"Yeah. It's comfy. C'mon, I wanna go." Rogue sat on his bed while he pulled on a pair of ripped up blue jeans, a faded black muscle shirt.

Rogue and Lance snuck back to her room, and after a minute of searching, she found a coiled length of rope, which they used to climb down of the balcony.

As they were walking into town, they began to talk.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Lance?"

"Gee, that's a nice thing to ask. Besides, who said I was being nice?" Lance paused, thinking of how to say it. "I'm not sure. I guess you just seem so easy to be with." He knew that sounded stupid, especially aimed at Rogue.

"I feel so flattered." Rogue said sarcastically. But she knew how he felt. Because she felt the same way about him. She said so, and tucked her white stripe behind her ear, smiling at Lance alluringly. He blushed in the dark, and wrapped his arm around Rogue's gaunt waist, and they walked the rest of the way to park.

Lance had begun to notice that Rogue had begun getting thinner and thinner a few weeks ago at school. But he didn't realize just how thin until then. Her skin looked papery over bones that jutted out prominently, and she didn't seem to be her usual hint-of-a-bitch self.

Lying in the cool, green grass, his hands in her hair, they kissed. Rogue felt the long blades of grass on the back of her neck, and the warmth of Lance's body over hers. She felt safe. She wasn't scared, or worried, just happy. The feel of Lance's mouth on hers, the way he smelled faintly of cinnamon… She ran her gloved hand over his tousled brown hair, feeling the leather barrier between them. Lance slowly touched her hand, easing her glove off. He placed his hand over Rogue's bare palm, intertwining his fingers with hers. He slid his other hand down her body, gently drawing the hem of her shirt up just a bit, revealing her sunken stomach. He placed his hand on her belly, slipping under her shirt, feeling her ribs. He released her hand, and slowly guided her shirt up over her head. The cool night air rushed against her pale skin. His mouth moved to her neck, his hands on her sides. Rogue, lying on the ground in just her pants and bra, slipped her bare hands into his shirt, tugging it over his head. She guided his mouth back to hers, running her hands over his freckled shoulders, and his muscular back. He slid his hands down to her hips, tucking his thumbs in the waistband of her pants. Rogue wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back as longingly as she felt. She could feel him, playing with her bra strap, tugging at her pants. So as they laid in the long, damp grass on that humid night, with the glittery blue moonlight casting an supernatural luminescence to their world, Rogue finally let her barriers to the outside world down she let him in. She let him score, and at last knew that he truly loved her with all of his heart.


	6. Apologizing

Chapter 6  
Apologizing

Sneaking back into the mansion had been a challenge. The foyer light was on, so they had to get back up through Rogue's window. They were both a little tense. They hadn't planned on going that far. They had just planned on makin' out a little. Oh well. What's done is done. No going back now. Once they were both in her room, her true emotions began to wear her down. In all honesty, she was feeling a little nauseous and jittery. She hadn't meant to give in so easily, but Lance was her boyfriend, and there was something about him that had just felt right. somehow taken advantage of her.

"Rogue, I," Lance tried to look her in the face, but she avoided his gaze.

"Lance, I think you should go to bed. It's late." Rogue said, lightly pushing him out the door.

Lance sighed as she shut her door in his face. He knew that in a way, he'd lost her. He had a part of her that no one else ever could, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to have her back like they were before. When they could talk and be together and not worry about anything. Lance took one last longing look at Rogue's door, and quietly walked back to his room.

On the other side of the door, Rogue was curled up on her bed, her comforter wrapped tightly around her. She rolled over and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Lance. Kurt had taken it while they were at Laser Quest. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt, and a look of pure ecstasy on her face; a huge smile, make-up smudged, hair pulled into a sweaty ponytail, and her light green eyes were glittering. Even a crappy picture couldn't have missed that. Lance was standing next to her, his bare arm draped over her shoulders. She had put her hand behind his head, giving him bunny ears. He was smiling, too. His damp cheek was pressed to hers, and the expression on his face had said it all. He loved her with all his heart. Rogue had thought that he'd proven it tonight, but when they walked home, he wouldn't talk, or even look, at her. Rogue reached over, and laid the picture face down on the table, and tried fitfully to get some sleep.

Lance rolled over and glanced at his digital clock for about the billionth time since he went to bed at two that morning. The sun was just beginning to peek over the trees. He got out of bed, and knew what he had to do. Pulling the faded black muscle shirt over his head, Lance caught the scent of Rogue's perfume on it. It was dark and familiar, she wore it all the time. He headed down the hallway, and stopped at Rogue's door. He knock hesitantly, and opened the door. He saw her lying on her bed, facing the wall. She had the thick black comforter pulled around her tightly, and her cropped

red-brown hair was draped across her pillow. Lance laid down on the edge of her bed, and wrapped his arms around her bundled form.

"Rogue, you're my best friend. And I never want to lose you. I love you," Rogue smiled within the blanket, "don't forget that." Lance got up, kissed Rogue's head, and quietly left.

The rest of the week went without too much trouble. Rogue passed her history exam, Lance failed it miserably. As they drove home in Lance's jeep, listening to her Linkin Park CD, Rogue's mind raced. Sure, she had felt slightly upset over that night, but mostly because she had promised her mother that she'd never go that far before she got married. But Lance kept acting like it was a mistake. He wouldn't look at her, and he seemed a little freaked when he was near her. Rogue came back to the real world when they reached the mansion gate.

Rogue went straight up to her room, not stopping for anything. She closed her door, and tossed her homework on her desk. She changed from her school clothes into a black shirt with the words 'gothic allure' scrawled in blue across the chest, and a pair of black boy's shorts. She grabbed the book she was supposed to have read for an English report due tomorrow, and started reading it. Rogue stayed up there for almost three hours, reading and writing. She didn't realize she'd been up there for so long until she heard Ororo calling her for dinner. She told her she wasn't hungry, and stayed in her room to finish the report. Rogue had just finished writing what she thought of the book when Lance walked in.

"Hey Rogue." Lance walked up behind her, holding a bouquet of flowers he'd gotten from Ororo. She had given them to him after he explained what happened and how wanted to get her back. Ororo hadn't actually given any advice, just told him to give her these flowers.

"Lance!" Rogue jumped up, giving him a hug.

"Here." Lance handed her the flowers.

"They're so pretty!" Rogue buried her face in them, all different colors and sizes. Some looked like jungle flowers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lance sat on her bed across from her. He stared at her, sitting in her desk chair. She looked different. He couldn't quiet place it, though. Rogue stood, and walked over to Lance. She sat next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Rogue," Lance looked at her, "I just wanted to say that…"

"What? You wanna say what?" Rogue asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rogue asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"For that night. I shouldn't have. I guess I didn't mean…"

"Oh." Rogue didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Rogue"

"Lance, please get out." Rogue interrupted, and pointed to the door.

"Ok." Lance left, again.

"Jerk." Rogue mumbled under her breath as he closed her door behind her. Never really being one to cry over guys, Rogue decided she was gonna go out. She changed into a pair of tight black jeans and sandals. She grabbed her keys and fake I.D., walked over to her window, and climbed down the trellis. She hurried to the garage and started her car. It was an old black Pontiac Trans Am, with the bird on the hood. She drove into town, knowing exactly where she was headed.


	7. Drowning Sorrows

Chapter 7  
Drowning Sorrows

Rogue drove around town for a while, contemplating where to go. There were too many bouncers hanging around the doors checking ID's at Tipsy, and 12 Shots was still closed since it got raided. Mixer was open and crowded, but not packed. Perfect. She pulled into an open parking place, and shut her car off. After locking the doors, Rogue walked in.

"Hey, Rogue." The bouncer greeted her. She'd known him for a while, ever since she'd got to town. "Haven't seen ya in a while. Where ya been keeping yourself?"

"Places."

"I'll bet. Hey be careful tonight. Jerry's on, and he'll kill me for letting ya in if ya get caught."

"Thanks Tom. I'll see you later, then." Rogue put her ID back in her pocket, and headed for the bar. She ordered a kiwi margarita, and looked around. No one interesting was around yet, but it was still early. She sat a while longer, ordering another when she'd finished her first drink.

Lance lay on his bed, his mind racing. He knew Rogue had left, but he didn't know where too. And he definitely didn't want to include the professor or Jean into all this. Rogue was pissed enough at him for never being able to say the right thing, and she didn't need another reason to beat the living shit out of him. He hit his stereo on, and pushed play. His CKY CD began playing the song 'Close Yet Far'.

_Who said that I wasn't right?_

_I've lived for years without a life_

_Don't have a soul on my side_

_Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried_

_Don't take me under your wing_

_I don't need a hand, don't need anything_

_I've got a roof over my head_

_As if I'd rather be alone with me instead_

_Close yet far_

_Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are_

_And I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me_

_Though I never never never ever wanted this to be_

_I can hear the sounds of the city_

_Sunrise and set are the same to me_

_A hesitating pulse is good company_

_And my reflection offers no apology_

_But who said that I wasn't right?_

_And I've lived for years without a life_

_Don't have a soul on my side_

_Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried_

_Close yet far_

_Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are_

_And I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me_

_Though I never never never ever wanted this to be_

_Close yet far_

_Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are_

_And I'll think of the days when there was something to believe_

_And I never never never ever wanted this to be_

Lance stared at the ceiling, letting the words sink in.

Four hours and a few shots of tequila, a wine cooler, and two more margaritas later, Rogue was still at the bar, feeling better with each sip. The alcohol numbed her shattered heart from the twinges of pain that echoed through her thin body. All she wanted was for it to go away. Lance had hurt her bad. Worse than any other boy had before. So she drank more. Suddenly, she felt as if she might barf. She got off the barstool, and headed towards the bathroom. Stumbling through the door, she barely made it to the sink as the world began to tilt. After the feeling passed, and she threw up into the sink, she returned to her stool. She was just finishing her fourth margarita when Tom came up to her.

"Hey, Rogue. Ya might wanna leave. Jerry is getting anxious to bust someone, and it's time for me to leave." "Thanks Tom. I'll be gone in a minute." Rogue responded, somehow managing to sound not quiet as drunk as she was. "Be careful, Rogue." Tom waved goodbye, and left. Rogue managed to walk out of the building and to her car without getting seen by Jerry. She started her car, and headed back to the mansion.

Lance was sitting in a chair in the foyer, waiting for Rogue. Curfew was eleven o clock, and it was pushing one-thirty. He was starting to get worried. Rogue broke curfew relatively frequently, but this late was outrageous. The latest she'd ever been was forty-five minutes, not two and one-half hours. As hard as Lance tried to stay awake, he fell asleep any ways.

Rogue was driving down the damp streets, singing to her self at the tops of her lungs and laughing. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee-illy dee-illy! There they are a standing in a row, oh Oh oh! Big ones, small ones, some as big as a head!" She laughed, and subconsciously pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator. She was going close to sixty five miles per hour down the wrong side of the road. Just as a banked curve came up a head, Rogue's vision blurred and doubled. She squinted, and tried to follow the road. She hit the up curve on the guard rail, launching her car in to the air. The car hit the sloped shoulder fender first, and the windshield shattered as Rogue was shot from the car. It continued rolling down hill, finally stopping against a large oak tree.


End file.
